Cambio
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Era su amigo, de Yugi y suyo, eso lo sabía de sobra. Pero aun así no podía evitar odiarlo profundamente por querer lo que él también quería. - Yaoi - Feathershipping / Joey x Yugi x Yami - "De Verde Envidia a Rojo Ira"
1. De Violetas a Carmesí

**Aclaraciones:**

Conjunto de Drabbles y Viñetas, sin un orden aparente, pero con una misma historia que contar.

Feathershipping (Joey x Yugi x Yami).

Puzzle, Wish y Dragon.

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! me pertenecen. Todos son completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

¡Disfrutendolo!

* * *

**"Cambio"**

_**"De Violetas a Carmesí"****  
**_

**(366 Palabras)  
**

La mirada del chico cambio de un momento a otro, mas aquella repentina mutación no lo tomo por sorpresa; eso ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre demasiado molesta para su gusto. No dudo ni un segundo en alejar sus brazos de la cintura que había estado sujetando, para encontrarse con unos ojos que lo miraban con fiereza, como si lo estuviera retando a que continuara con sus acciones.

Estaba seguro que aquel que tenia ahora frente suyo había dejado de ser su amigo, pero aun así sintió la obligación de preguntar.

- ¿Yugi? – El nombre escapo casi en un susurro, mas no se escucho con la duda necesaria como debió de haberse escuchado.

- Claro… ¿Quien más? - La respuesta seca, la mirada retadora y amenazante, la falta de sonrisa alguna en esos labios. Si, aquel definitivamente ya no era Yugi, "aquel" ya no era su amigo.

- Para la próxima solo pídelo. – Habló nuevamente aquel desconocido ya tan conocido para él, juntando del suelo las libretas que habían caído de sus manos cuando aun eran las de Yugi.

Después, sus ojos finos y feroces, se enfocaron en los suyos enmielados. Los podía ver, igual de cristalinos violetas como los de su amigo; pero era como si estos fueran diferente, porque lo eran, en ellos se apreciaba un dejé carmesí, un inyectado de sangre que lo amenazaba abiertamente y sin palabras.

Y justo cuando creyó que aquel se le echaría encima, lo golpearía o insultaría de alguna forma, aquellas libretas que en su portada se podía observar el nombre de "Yugi Mutuo" terminaron estrellándose con algo de violencia en su pecho, sacándole algo del por si el escaso aire que aquella mirada le había dejado.

Las sostuvo justo antes de que estas cayeran al suelo nuevamente, y para cuando levanto la vista, esos ojos ya se encontraban a escasos segundos de abandonar el salón de clase, dándole la espalda, congelándole las palabras en su boca y dejándolo con esos deseos de golpearlo palpitando en sus brazos.

Era suficiente. Tenia que hablar con Yugi de una vez por todas… A solas, completamente a solas y sin el peligro de que esos violetas contaminados de carmesí se entrometieran.

* * *

Y bueno, como dice arriba, esto será un conjunto de Drabbles y viñetas que, a diferencia de lo que muy comúnmente se hace con estos conjuntos, estas pequeñas historias si estarán relacionadas entre si y terminaran contando una historia en general, aunque no llevaran un orden propiamente dicho.

Decidí hacerlo de esta forma, en lugar de escribir una historia normal de varios capítulos por una sola razón: No quería entretenerme mucho en ello xD. Tengo muchos proyectos en mente, y simplemente no quería echarme el compromiso de otro fic largo. Pero aun así, quería escribirlo, así que se me ocurrió que hacerlo de esta forma, con pequeños "mini capítulos", por así decirlo, seria mas fácil.

Por otro lado, aun no estoy segura si continuarlo o no, ni siquiera sé que final darle xD (si se como se ira desarrollando la historia, mas no tengo un final aun). Pero si lo continuo o no será decisión de ustedes, no tiene caso que le dedique tiempo a un fic que casi nadie lee cuando tengo mucho mas proyectos que podrían ser mas de su agrado.

Así que si quieren que continúen, dejen review y yo con gusto lo hago! *o*  
Espero que les haya llamado esta pequeña propuesta  
Un Saludo a Todos!

(Seee... Se que es un fraude que mi comentario final sea mas largo que el fic en si)


	2. De Verde Envidia a Rojo Ira

**Aclaraciones:**

Conjunto de Drabbles y Viñetas, sin un orden aparente, pero con una misma historia que contar.

Feathershipping (Joey x Yugi x Yami).

Puzzle, Wish y Dragon.

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! me pertenecen. Todos son completamente propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

¡Disfrutendolo!

* * *

**"Cambio"**

"_**De Verde Envidia a Rojo Ira"**_

_******(376 Palabras)**  
_

Y así fue cuando al fin comprendió que todo se estaba saliendo de control. De su control. Que aquellas palabras dichas por sus labios, mas nunca creídas por oídos ajenos jamás tuvieron razón.

Fue cuando supo que nada entre ellos tres estaba bien, que hubo algo que hacia tiempo se había podrido y roto, que hubo algo que simplemente un día había cambiado para mal.

Cuando su pecho aun ardía, cuando Anzu lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de miedo y preocupación, cuando Honda y Bakura corrían a su auxilio y Jonouchi, su amigo le volteaba la mirada, con dolor, con pena, con una rabia que sabia que no iba dirigida hacia él.

Él miraba su rompecabezas, aquel mismo que ya había dejado de tener aquel brillo calcinante, el cual ahora yacía en el piso, pareciendo tan insignificante e inofensivo, pero guardando en su interior un peligroso sentimiento que había comenzando a hacer su labor, a dañar.

- ¡Yugi!

Y fue entonces cuando noto lo roja que se encontraba la piel de sus manos, como si estas se encontraran ardiendo en ese instante, amenazando con que en cualquier momento la piel herviría y se abriría comenzando a sangrar.

Y tal vez lo harían, aquel dolor no parecía indicar otra cosa.

Apretó sus manos contra su cuerpo, sin importar lo cual temblorosas que estas se encontraban debido al dolor, solo quería ocultarlas de la vista de sus amigos, para que no se preocuparan mas de lo que seguramente ya se encontraban preocupados.

Permitió que Honda y Bakura lo ayudaran a levantarse sosteniéndolo de su brazo, mas cuando Anzu se acercó amagando tomar sus manos para observar cuanto había sido el daño, Yugi rehuyó de ella al instante retrocediendo varios pasos, intentado ocultar su dolor con una apacible sonrisa.

- Yugi… Tus manos – Más Anzu ya había visto demasiado para saber que ellas no estaban para nada bien.

Y el rompecabezas brillo de repente en el suelo, durante un extracto de segundo, como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta del daño que le había causado a su dueño.

"Yami…"

Suficiente, sabia que ya había sido suficiente. Era hora de hablar con él, frente a frente, aunque sabia que a estas alturas, su vida corría peligro al hacerlo.


End file.
